The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time : Part One
by Pen Wordsword
Summary: When young Link is called upon by the Great Deku Tree, he never suspected that his life was about to change in the way it was. But when he meets with the ancient forest spirit, he is suddenly forced to summon courage he never knew he had, and together with his newfound fairy companion, Navi, he will begin a destined journey that will ultimately lead him into Hyrule's legends.
1. Prologue & Chapter One

Prologue

_Long have I served as the guardian of this great forest, that which serves as a barrier against all manners of evils. Long have I served the gods, and long have I raised my children. I am known as the Great Spirit of the forest, Father of the Wood, and all that lies therein. I am the Great Deku Tree._

_My children are the Kokiri, a forest folk that are no more than that, children, in the eyes of all, yet they live exceptionally long lives. All are accompanied by a fairy that chooses them._

_However, there is one that is without a fairy..._

~0~

The glade was silent, save the rustling leaves as the breeze swept through. The sky was clear, the sun already high in the sky. With the breeze, it was neither warm nor cool, but somewhere in between. The perfect day.

Yet it was not so.

The Great Deku Tree mentally sighed. Had he actually sighed, the entire glade would have trembled. He had hoped that he would not need to call the boy so soon. He was still young...so young...but there was no alternative. Sometimes, fate moved in unexpected ways, and as wise as he was, he could not always foresee the times.

"Navi, I bid thee, come hither." The earth rumbled and the air shook with his deep voice, as if the earth was pulling and pushing on itself. There was no apparent source for the voice that came forth; it came simply from him. Several seconds passed as he waited, but he was patient. He had lived for so long, since the beginning. Patience was something he had perhaps too much of. She would come.

The tinkling sound of wings was heard long before he could make out her presence. She was small, small enough to fit in a child's palm, and surrounding her was a blue shine that fluctuated and pulsed. She paused several feet before him, and could just make out the figure hidden in the glow as she bowed low and rose, waiting for him to speak again.

"Navi, listen well, for time is short and of the utmost essence." He paused to gauge her reaction, and to further gather his thoughts. He had not expected her to remain silent, yet she did. She expressed her thoughts well enough by her face; there was concern and curiosity.

"Summon unto me the boy without a fairy. Thou knowest the one. His time hath come."

Navi nodded, a strange look on her face, before turning away toward the village. Everyone knew that boy. He had hoped that the boy would be accepted as he had accepted him all those years ago, but that had not been necessarily the case. Only Saria, one of the Kokiri, was kind enough to him. The two were good friends. Everyone else though, and particularly Mido...

"Be kind to him, Navi," he suddenly said, forcing Navi to turn to him once again. "He hath received little enough." With that, he turned his thoughts to other things, waiting.

Navi remained where she was, hovering before the Great Deku Tree, pondering his words. She still was wondering why him, of all people. He had always showed some favor towards the boy, that was true, ever since he had arrived...

_The evening sky, darker still from the thunderheads above, flashed white, and was followed shortly by a loud prolonged clap. The wind howled and whipped through the air with such fury, even the great boughs of the Great Deku Tree groaned in protest. The Kokiri hid in their homes, their doorways and windows shielding the interiors via canvas strapped tight across the openings. About the village, the storm tore through all that it could. It was the worst storm they had had in nearly a century._

_A woman, tattered, beaten by the storm, stumbled into the glade. She carried with her a blanket wrapped in her arms, which she held close to her dearly. Even above the cries of the wind, one could hear moreover the cries of a newborn._

_The woman laboriously spanned the open ground to the foot of the Father of the Wood. She collapsed then, even then holding her child protectively about her. She spoke, her voice lost to the storm, but it was clear she was desperate. Then, utterly spent, she was still. _

_Within the protective confines of the Great Deku tree's branches, Navi watched as the ground opened up, and His roots gently lowered the slight frame into the ground. The babe was brought close and the roots came over it, sheltering the child from the harsh weather._

"_This child shows promise. His mother was wise to bring him here. I shall honor her wish: from this day forth, I shall call this child my son, and I shall be his father."_

_Navi, among the other fairies present, was amazed. None had ever entered the forest that was not of it and lived. Until now. _

Curious still, even as she mulled over the memory, she turned away once more, and sped towards the village. The Great Deku Tree's commands were absolute.

Chapter One: The Boy Without a Fairy

His eyes were closed, but he was awake. He had been lying there, facing the wall curled under his blankets, for quite some time.

He was afraid. Not the type of fear that you got when you suddenly tripped or fell, or when you were faced with a hard or sudden decision or when you had an examination of some sort. No, none of those even came close. He had the fear that left the pit of your stomach knotted and cold, where your skin grew cool and pale, and you break out in cold sweat. The type of fear that left you numb and helpless, where your mind only thinks to run, run away, run as fast as you can, and faster still, but you cannot move.

The dream had been so vivid, so real, he was afraid to open his eyes even for fear of seeing what his dream had shown him. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the dream, weaving through his mind, playing over and over, the most horrid parts the clearest. He was paralyzed by this fear, and it was torturing him, and it made him sick. Blackness. A monster. Pain. Evil.

A voice from beyond the walls of his home reached his ears, calling his name, and his eyes flew open. The dream's curse that had overshadowed him was shattered. And he was glad to see the dream had not reached reality.

He turned himself over, tossing his blankets to his side as he rose to a sitting position on the edge of his bed, shivering momentarily as the cool air brushed the skin of his bare chest. The faint outlines of muscle traced his body; 12 years, his whole life, of playing or working all day had strengthened him. His hands already were beginning to callus around the knuckles, though not nearly as much as his feet, yet the rest of his skin was smooth. He was somewhat tan, only a little, due to exposure to the sun on a regular basis, but it clashed well with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

The circular room he occupied, which he called home, was not large, nor did it need to be; he spent little time indoors. The bed which he sat on was directly across from the entryway on the far side of the room, which only had a thick unadorned woolen drape that served as a barrier to the outside elements. Only a small table was between the two. A candle lay in the center, providing the only source of light apart from the sun's rays. To his left was a basin full of water on a low standing set of drawers backed by a mirror, to his right, a desk with some various items and papers. Beside the door was a small wardrobe, serving as storage for various other items he possessed.

The same voice as before was heard once again, bringing him back from his wandering mind. He smiled as he stood, stretched, and got himself ready for the day.

~0~

The small forest village was for the large part quiet, save for the sounds of the wild; the trees rustled in a melodious chorus, their branches swaying in tune. Here and there, a bird would sing along, announcing its good morning to the forest.

Normally it would be bustling with activity at this hour, with so many chores being done and games being played, but today was a holiday. The harvest was over, and tonight, they would celebrate under the boughs of the Great Deku Tree. Everyone was busy preparing themselves in their own houses, only leaving to procure what they would need, no more. But everyone she had seen bore a smile and a warm greeting.

She had finished her own work long before today, working on it on her spare time over the past few days. Today was special to her in its own way, and she didn't want any silly harvest project to get in the way.

Arms crossed, standing at the foot of a giant tree, only yards away from the ladder that ascended up to a small balcony protruding halfway up, she stood waiting patiently.

She was small in appearance, like a child, like all Kokiri. Everything she wore was green: green long-sleeve tunic-dress, green boots, and green hairband. This wasn't unusual, everyone wore green. However, she even had green eyes, and dyed her shoulder-length hair a vibrant green shade. This made it particularly easy to spot her, and it only served to better her appearance.

A small plaque beside the ladder signified this as her friend's house. His house was unusual; his was the only tree house above the ground. They all lived in trees, hollowed out and decorated, and made their own. But they preferred the ground over the treetops. Some other Kokirian from long ago had owned this house, and when he had died, or so it was told, it was left abandoned, but not uncared for. Eventually someone would live there, was the reasoning. That someone had turned out to be...

"Link, how long are you going to keep me waiting?!" she called, mocking impatience, betrayed only by her smile. She didn't expect an answer, and laughed when she did.

"Till I'm presentable to everyone else," Link replied, moving aside the flap as he stepped outside into the warm light. He wore a green tunic as well, the traditional color of the Kokiri, belted at the waist, with leather boots just reaching his knees. He also wore a green cap which fell down to his upper back, and served well to hide most of his long blonde hair. He carried a slingshot, sandwiched between his belt, and a pouch of seeds; his only weapon which he prided himself on. Respectively, he was the best shot of all the Kokiri.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he called down, descending the ladder two steps at a time, barely holding the ladder with his hands. When he was still several feet from the ground, he simply let go, letting gravity bring him down. With a twirl, he landed firmly on his two feet, in front of his only friend.

"Saria?"

His only friend. But he was happy with that. He had learned long ago that he wasn't really accepted by the Kokiri, for some reason. The worst of them was Mido, the self-proclaimed "boss" of the Kokiri, who was adamant about allowing Link to do anything at all. Most everyone else just played along so they weren't targeted next; without Mido, they probably would be his friends too. Saria was the only one who stood up to him, and unfortunately Mido had a soft spot for Saria. This made any argument between them quite comical.

"Hmmmm, I give it a six."

"A six?! I thought that would have been at least an eight," He whined, bringing himself to full height, smiling as they exchanged hugs. It was a game they played, he would ways drop the last few feet, and one day Saria had started to score jumps. It was just something silly they had started, but he enjoyed it.

"Well, I did consider a seven, but you flailed too much in mid-air," she teased, laughing. She grabbed his hand. "Now come on, I want to show you something."

"Alright, but you don't have to pull my arm out of my socket."

She laughed again, and slowed down so she didn't drag Link along the dirt path leading up and away from his house. She could be a little too excitable at times, she knew. Normally she was more reserved and well mannered. Not this time: she had discovered an ancient entrance to some temple in the forest. The Great Deku Tree had called it the Sacred Forest Meadow, and had said it was a very important place. She had spent some time clearing it out, and wanted to show it to Link. She liked it; it was her favorite place now, and she knew he would like it too.

A tinkling sound met her ears at the top of the hill where the path parted in either direction. She had been intending to go left, but she turned her head towards the right where most of the small village lay and where the sound originated. She slowed to a stop, a curious sight before her. _A lone fairy_? She looked at Link, who apparently had seen the same thing; he was staring at her with the same puzzled expression.

The single fairy darted towards them, and they turned to face it. It stopped directly in front of Link, forcing him to take a step back, both in alarm and confusion. She was of like mind; no fairy had ever come to him. Was this, perhaps...?

"Link, correct?" She asked, for the fairy they could see now was indeed a female. He nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. She had already begun speaking anyway, clearly confident in assuming this was Link. "My name is Navi. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you, it is urgent that he speak with you immediately. I'm to escort you to him. He is to go alone," She added, seeing Saria open her mouth. She closed it, a look of disappointment and concern on her face. It wasn't what she thought after all. She turned to Link.

"Sorry Saria, looks like either later or tomorrow will have to work." He shrugged, not knowing what else to do. Saria shook her head.

"It's not your fault, don't apologize. Promise you'll find me afterwards?"

"Promise." He smiled, in a sort of reassuring way. Then he turned once again to Navi. "Lead the way."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Challenge

"I don't care if you've been summoned, you should at least have a sword and shield, otherwise you're not getting through!"

"You fat piece of Keese dung, Mido, move! You don't have those either!"

That hit the spot. Mido, a tall yet scrawny, red short-haired and freckled boy, flinched, and his already red face grew redder, almost obscuring the freckles that dotted his face out of embarrassment.

He and Mido had always butted heads for as long as Link could remember. The earliest memory he had of him was his look of distrust, and the second earliest was getting pushed into a mud puddle. At first he had been so distraught by the treatment he was dealt that he would shut himself away for days at a time. It was only until Saria would come for him that he would be willing to leave the comfort of his home. After some time though, he grew calloused toward the harsh treatment, and eventually he even grew bold enough to fight back. Sometimes those fights got dirty.

The two clashed at the entrance to the path leading to the Great Deku Tree, where today Mido had decided to stand guard. And of course, Mido couldn't pass up the chance to harass him. This was the second excuse to say he couldn't pass. The first was simply because he had no fairy. Of all the things Mido loved to hate him for, perhaps the greatest reason was because he had never had a fairy of his own. It was that reason, for that matter, that most of the rest of the Kokirians chose to leave him be. True, they were friendly when he spoke to them, polite to him when he was with them, but he always thought he saw pity in their eyes. Some made a point to outright ignore him and avoided him at all costs. But it was Mido who had chosen to openly show his contempt for him. All for, so it would appear, because he had no fairy.

Upon seeing Navi though, he had made a double-take. True, technically Navi wasn't his fairy, but he had played on it, and thankfully Navi had not objected. In fact, a quick glance her way told him she seemed to be enjoying herself watching the two of them.

Watching him, primarily. He found it a little awkward, really, being watched. She was observing him, looking for something...

She noticed his gaze, and quickly looked away. He gazed only a moment longer, then faced Mido again. This was more important at the moment. Mido opened his mouth, having recovered enough to speak.

"W-well, not on me now, no, I don't...but I have them! And you don't!" He seemed satisfied with this answer, as if this made any other argument invalid. Link growled, annoyed. He was lying through his teeth, he had no sword, no one did. There was one, the Kokiri Sword, but it was hidden away. He would have a shield, though, and he himself owned one as well. A sword though...

"Fine, I'll go get my shield and sword that apparently I must have." He turned and stalked away, back towards the way he had come. He had no idea what to do about the sword, but for now he would grab his shield.

Navi fluttered into his vision, forcing him to stop in his tracks as she halted in front of him, arms crossed and an equally cross look on her face. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To get a sword and shield, like I said I was going to."

She raised an eye, apparently not convinced. "And you own these?"

"Not a sword," he sighed. "But I'll get one. I'll find the Kokiri Sword, and I'll show Mido, and I'll go to the Great Deku Tree."

"Uh-huh. And how do you plan on doing that?"

Link lowered his head, the conviction wavering. How was he going to? He didn't know where it was, just the rumors about it. But...rumors always had some truth to them, right? Maybe he could find it after all. He looked up to see Navi still there, looking at him expectantly.

"What do you know about the Kokiri Sword?"

~0~

"Trust the know-it-all brothers to know about this place," Link groaned, bringing himself to full height, brushing off his hands and knees as he did so.

The know-it-all brothers, as they were popularly called, were three brothers that seemed to know, well, everything. If one had a problem or was curious about something, one need ask only the Great Deku Tree or the know-it-all brothers, it was said. And they didn't care who you were either. The three brothers had also never treated him unfairly, but they had never reached out as Saria did either. They lived on the top of a hill, beside the training field. Not far from where he lived, actually. It was on the complete opposite end of the village from the entrance to the glade though.

Navi had said she knew about the sword - its properties, its history, and the like - but she knew nothing about the location. Link had hoped she would know, but he luckily had a back-up reference. He had gone to the know-it-all brothers.

_"The Kokiri Sword?"_

_"Yeah, we know."_

_"And we're pretty sure we're the only ones that know-"_

_"Besides the Great Deku Tree, of course."_

_"You'll find it through a hole in the wall. In the training field."_

_"It's hidden though, blocked by a few rocks-"_

_"We put them there. It's a wonder no one has moved them."_

_"If you go, make sure you put them back, mind."_

_"And don't tell anyone."_

_"Mido deserves a meal of his words, and this is for the Great Deku Tree-"_

_"So be happy we told you this much. Take care now."_

Navi followed after, flying slowly as she looked around. "I never knew there was a secret here...it was well hidden, for a few pieces of rocks."

"No kidding. I'll have to thank them again later, if this proves true." He shifted his weight, adjusting the strap that held his shield in place on his back. He had grabbed his on the way to the know-it-all brothers. It was simply made, the Deku Shield. Of sturdy wood, it had been carved, the inside polished smooth, while the outside still bore a rugged bark appearance. The center bore the engraved symbol of the Kokiri tribe, painted red: A loop around, not quite a circle, folding inwards like a spiral at the end, with a tail flowing under the spiral from the left. He had gotten his shield about a year previous, winning it in a contest.

The canyon-like area they were in was quite small, large enough for two Kokirians to walk abreast. The sky was open several feet above them. The ground was covered by moss; little sunlight except for the noon hours of the day reached this place. In front of them, there was an intersection of sorts. To the right and center, the path continued for only a few feet. The path to the left extended much farther. And to the left...

"Do you hear something?" Navi suddenly asked, looking at Link. He nodded. "I feel it too." The ground beneath him trembled only slightly, and a deep rumble could be heard. And it came from the left.

"What do you think?" Link asked.

"Be careful, is what I think. Strange how those brothers didn't mention any possible danger."

"Maybe they didn't see any danger in it?" He suggested, taking a deep breath. Even if that was the case, it made him nervous.

Navi made a noise, but he wasn't paying attention. He crept forward, and stuck his head around the corner. And what he saw made his heart jump. He gulped.

He watched as a giant boulder - the source of the shaking and the rumbling, nearly ten times his size he thought - rolled into view, came closer, then disappeared as it rolled to the right. Here too, the walls were high and close together. A second boulder - or was it the same? - came around the bend and repeated the motion.

Confident enough he was not going to be squished yet, he stepped out and shuffled closer. Frightening as it was at first, as he watched it, he could see that it would not be so bad after all. He could run as fast, if not faster, than the boulder...or was it two? The only concern was how far he would have to run.

"Uh, Link, what are you doing?" Navi asked nervously. She was still eyeing the boulder or boulders.

"Thinking. Can you tell me when a boulder comes around that bend over there?" He pointed across from them. "I need to look around this one."

"Thin...Are you...are you crazy?!" She stammered, incredulous.

Link smiled, trying his best to throw off the last bit of nervousness. "Maybe I am, but maybe that's what it takes."

She sighed in exasperation, her hand on her forehead. After a moment, she spoke. "Either you're very brave or very stupid, but fine, I'll watch." She fluttered over to him, landing on his shoulder. "Don't do anything rash without warning me, okay?"

"Thank you, and I won't, promise." He smiled before turning to watch a boulder pass by. As it did, he inched forward to follow after with his eyes. The path it went down wasn't much longer than the one beside him. That meant there was only one boulder, not two. He had a few seconds left to him. He looked at the other end, trying to see if there was another pocket like this one. It was hard to tell, but he was sure there was one...

"Link, rock!"

Before she even finished speaking he jumped back, which caused her to yelp in surprise as the boulder went by.

"I thought I asked you not to do anything rash!"

"Jumping back is rash?" he asked, eyes raised. "How else do I avoid it, inch backwards?"

"Yes it is! And no, but, just, tell me next time or something so I can hold on; I almost fell off!" She huffed, and sat down and his shoulder, arms crossed.

He looked at her for a moment, his face blank. Then he smiled. "Then I should warn you to hold on tight, 'cuz I'm going to make a run for it as soon as that boulder goes by in the next few seconds." As he said it, he heard the boulder come around the bend, making its way towards and ultimately past them.

Navi was not pleased by this. Eyes wide, arms clutching his sleeve already, she exclaimed "Wait, what?!"

She wasn't able to say anything else.

The rock rolled by swiftly, its eternal bass cry resounding, and Link followed suit. He was able to keep pace easily, and discovered there was indeed a little pocket. But there was nothing there, so he continued on his course, turning to the left. Now he could see, past the rock, there was a much wider path jutting to the right. As the rock turned to the left, he departed the path, and slowed to a stop.

Navi was still clutching his sleeve, eyes wide and breathless. "Don't...ever...do that...again."

"It couldn't have been that bad, could it? At least I gave you fair warning." He sighed, but smiled as he looked behind him. This fairy was freaking out over him running, when she could fly two or three times as fast as he could run. It was amusing, to say the least. In response, she scowled, but said nothing.

"How does that boulder keep moving on its own?" he asked, watching it go by. Navi looked back to, and shrugged.

"Magic, I would say. The self-sustaining kind."

"Self-sustaining magic?"

"A lot of earth and nature-based magic can be self-sustained. It draws energy from a source to continue the flow."

"Really? Cool." He smiled. He liked magic, or at least the idea of it; he had never seen magic. Other than the Kokiri's longevity, they had no real magic. Perhaps he would ask the Great Deku tree about it.

Now he turned his attention to in front of him. A large tree stump, the top completely smooth, served as the stage for a large chest. It was big enough where he would have to reach in on his toes, if not balance on the rim of it with his stomach. He stepped up onto the stump, and stood before the chest. He turned to Navi, who seemed to have recovered from the boulder ordeal; she now was looking curiously at the chest.

"I think this is it," Link breathed. Navi simply nodded. He unclasped the metal latch, and opened the chest.

~0~

"Look who returns! If it isn't Mr. No-fairy!" Mido called, a smug grin on his face. "Bet you came to tell me you're sorry, right?"

Link remained silent until he was past the small pond and the shop. Mido remained silent as well, his smug expression fading with every passing second. And with every second Link grinned even more. Navi too was smiling.

"I thought we already established I am no longer fairy-less, Mido." Mido cringed, as if the thought disgusted him. He pressed on his advantage. "I am here to ask you to let me pass again. Before you say anything-"

"I'll never accept you as one of us! Never! Even with a fairy!"

There was silence. People were watching, staring, waiting to see how this would transpire. Some were looking at Mido with disapproval, others were nodding their heads. Others still were curious onlookers. Only one face looked to Link, though he did not see. Behind him a short distance back, Saria was watching, eyeing the two with curiosity and concern.

"Of course you won't," Link whispered, the grin he once possessed gone. "You've never accepted me. For whatever reason. I have never done anything against you, yet you hate me.

"Today you tried again to make my life miserable. You asked me to have a sword and shield before I could pass through. Even though the Great Deku tree summoned me." He let the sentence hang in the air. The nodding heads from before now looked at Mido with shock, along with everyone else. This, to the Kokiri tribe, was disgraceful. Mido continued to stare at Link, his dislike for him etched into his face.

"Here is your sword and shield!" Link cried, pulling the sword from its scabbard and his shield to the front. The shield was visible to all, and was only noted because he carried it; few carried their shields, for they were rarely, if ever, needed.

It was the sword that drew life from the crowd, gasps and whispers erupting. Mido was dumbstruck, eyes wide in both wonder and shock, as he beheld the fabled Kokiri Sword. The hilt of the blade was wood, bound by dark leather, its length only allowing one hand. The guard was simple yet served its purpose, extending from the blade only inches before curving upward to end. Centered in the guard, on either side, was a gleaming ruby, cut into a four-faceted diamond, and a simple gold design surrounded them. The blade itself was polished steel, no more than a foot and a half in length; a long reach for a race so small.

"Do these satisfy you? Am I free to pass?"

Navi came to rest on his shoulder, watching this Mido. She did not like him at all; he was far too conceited and his hatred for Link, childish as it was, was appalling. She turned her head to see Link's face. He was calm, his breathing even. She couldn't help but be impressed by him. Perhaps there was something in him after all, that the Great Deku Tree would favor him. First they went through the effort to get the sword, and now here he was confronting a lifelong enemy. Both times, before and presently, he had, and seemed even now quite calm.

_Courage. _That single word seemed a fitting description, she told herself.

"Fine," Mido whispered. His face was twisted; he was torn, unable to make any clear expression. Then he spoke again, louder. "Fine. Fine! You win! Go and see what the big man has to say, since he likes you so much! As if I know how you got to be the favorite of the Great Deku Tree and Saria. And you know what? I don't care anymore! Why do I even bother with you, huh?!" Tears had begun to form around his eyes, his face red in his anger. With those final words, he stalked off, the crowd that had gathered parting for him.

Link stood alone, shocked at his reaction. Mido's hatred stemmed from jealousy? He had never thought of that. Sure, he had talked with the Great Deku Tree lots of times, and he and Saria had always been friends. But what was there to be jealous of? Was there favoritism? Was there something he had that Mido lacked? He didn't think so. And those eyes...there was sadness in those eyes; the same hazel eyes that had always looked at him with hatred and conceit. Had it all been for show, a façade?

"Link, are you OK?"

He glanced to his left, where Navi stood lightly on his shoulder. She stared back, concern in her eyes. He had only seen that look from one other person, Saria. Saria cared for him. If Navi was giving the same look, then...

"I think so, yeah." He turned away, facing the small canyon he knew led to the Great Deku Tree. Even from where he stood, he could see his mighty branches stretching high and far. "I...I feel sorry for Mido. I pity him. He was only jealous. If I had known sooner-"

"If you had known, this would only have happened sooner. There was nothing you could have done."

He paused, considering her words. He had to admit that she was probably right. He would not have been able to do anything. Now that this had happened, he could hope that maybe something would work out.

"Come on, the Great Deku Tree is waiting."

He nodded his understanding. With a sigh, he picked up his feet and headed towards the grove.

From several feet away, Saria watched him go, the same look of concern on her face. She looked back, towards Mido's house, then walked away, heading towards her secret spot, alone.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: A Curse to Break**

Link had spoken with the Great Deku Tree before. A number of times, in fact. He remembered the first time he had gone to him, the first time Mido had openly revealed his distaste for him: tripping him over a short drop, landing in a mud puddle, spraining his ankle. The Great Deku Tree had been a source of comfort, and he had been kind to him. It was the first time he had met Saria as well. The Great Deku Tree had introduced them, and they had been friends since. She had been a source of comfort where the Great Deku Tree could not. After all, as great as he was, he was still a tree, not a person.

Most of the rest of the times they had spoken were when all the Kokiri gathered together underneath the great boughs, for festivals or meetings and other such events, where anyone could speak freely with Him. It was those times where he asked not for words of comfort, but of wisdom and knowledge. Many of the things that he knew of the forest, and all residing in it, had all been imparted by the Great Deku Tree.

But, he had never been summoned before. Being summoned was a great honor among the Kokiri. Or a great shame, had you done some horrible thing. Rumors told that the worst punishment was banishment to the Lost Woods. Those that became lost would eventually become Stalfos: skeletal remains of those once living with only a lust for blood. They were the stuff of nightmares and horror stories. Just thinking of them made his neck prickle and shivers run down his spine. It was better to be banned from the forest altogether, which, to the Kokiri, meant death.

Link walked slowly, his eyes focused on the ground in front of him, his thoughts racing. Had he done anything wrong? He didn't think so. So, why was the Great Deku Tree summoning him? Some favor or special task to perform? Curious and anxious, he turned the final bend, and entered the glade.

The Great Deku Tree was a behemoth that towered over all else within the forest. His roots were as thick as the largest trees in the forest, stretching to the ends of the glade. The great boughs above were much the same, stretching high and far, a great shady cap atop the trunk which became his aged face that possessed all the sageliness that one could hold.

It was not hard to distinguish the face of the spirit that was the Great Deku Tree. Perhaps the most prominent feature was his nose, the protruding trunk large and slightly crooked downward, or at least Link liked to think that. His bushy "eyebrows", a tangle of small branches, stretched out just above the nose, while below his "mustache" flowed downward, made in the same likeness as the "eyebrows." There were no visible eyes, but there was no mistaking the feeling of being laid bare, every inch of you being scrutinized, and the feeling of being watched was heavy upon one's mind. To one not used to it, it was potentially very frightening. But the face of the Great Deku Tree had kindness etched into every line, and while there was also no visible mouth, if he had one, you could feel he would only ever smile.

Except for today. Today, Link could feel a sadness creeping over him. A sense of weightiness clung to the presence that was felt in the air.

Navi, who had been beside him, flew upwards towards the Great Deku Tree. He managed to catch a few words she said, including his name, before she returned to his side, hovering a few feet away to his right. He looked back to the Great Deku Tree, expecting to hear from him. For a good minute, nothing happened.

Then the stirrings began. They were gradual, nothing more than small tremors at first. They reminded him of the tremors felt from the rolling boulder. And these were the lighter ones. The tremors grew stronger. The ground shook violently, causing him to drop onto one knee.

Link stared up towards the Great Deku Tree, wonder and fear and concern all mixed into one. Never had the stirrings been this strong. It was as if it was taking all his effort just to speak.

Finally, the tremors ceased, and the Great Deku Tree spoke. His words were slow in coming, every syllable pronounced, and his voice was deep.

"Navi...thou hast returned. Thank you. Link...welcome...listen well to what I am to speak unto you.

"Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares. As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervadeth the land and causeth nightmares to those sensitive to it."

Silence followed as Link pondered those words. He didn't know anything about these so-called "servants of evil," but he certainly understood those nightmares. Or rather, the same nightmare. He shivered as the memories came back. With an effort, he shoved them away, returning his attention to the Great Deku Tree.

"Verily, thou hast felt it."

Navi noted the shiver. She looked between the two, the Great Deku Tree's words echoing in her mind. So Link was aware of the evil growing in the world. And he didn't even realize it. Only spirits and fairies commonly felt such fluctuations. She felt them as well. All the other races, those sensitive were few and far between. As far as she was aware, only one other had shown signs.

"Link...the time hath come to testeth thy courage."

Link blinked, his curiosity aroused. He felt...anxious, about what was to come. This was what the Great Deku Tree called him for. Navi too, stirred from her place. She knew something was wrong with the Great Deku Tree, but didn't know what. For both of them, this was where the Great Deku Tree finally revealed what was to come.

"I hath become cursed, Link. Thou must breaketh this curse with thy wisdom and courage."

Link stood motionless, shocked. Navi literally dropped, catching herself only inches from the ground. Neither one of them could speak. Cursed. The Great Deku Tree, cursed. Only a great and terrible evil could possibly curse such a powerful spirit.

_And he wants me to break it._

Link didn't know a single thing about breaking curses. If he had to guess, it was very dangerous work that required a lot of magic, which he was sure he didn't have. But, the Great Deku Tree was asking him, a Kokirian boy, knowing no magic, to break an incredibly powerful curse.

_With thy wisdom and courage. _

Could he honestly say to himself he possessed wisdom? Sure, he was smart, and a quick thinker too, but wisdom... And then there was courage. He certainly didn't feel very courageous at the moment. He was afraid. Afraid of what might happen to the Great Deku Tree. Afraid of what he would have to do to break this curse. Afraid of what would happen should he fail. He was very much afraid, he had no courage, not now.

But...the Great Deku Tree was asking him. No one else. He was placing his trust, and his fate, into his hands. The hands of a Kokirian boy. The Great Deku Tree made no mistakes. If the Great Deku Tree said he possessed those qualities, then possess them he did.

"Dost thou, Link, have courage sufficient to undertaketh this task?"

_With thy wisdom and courage._

With a heavy sigh, he nodded.

A resounding crack filled the air, startling and causing him to jump. The sound of wood, twisting, bending, pulling on itself, followed promptly. His jaw dropped as a gap began to open in the face of the great tree. Falling from the "mustache" to the ground.

The Great Deku Tree had a mouth.

"Then, enter now, brave Link...and thou too, Navi," The Great Deku Tree added. Navi, who had once again nearly dropped after witnessing the opening of a mouth in a tree, did a double take.

"Eh...? Me?"

"Don't make it sound so negative," Link muttered. She shot him a glare. The Great Deku Tree did not seem to notice.

"Navi the fairy...thou must aideth Link...and Link, when Navi speaketh unto you, thou wouldst do well to listen to her words of wisdom. Go now, and fulfilleth thy task." then silence returned to the glade.

Link turned to Navi. He still wasn't sure if he could do this, but now he had commited himself. He had to try, at least.

"So, uh, are you going to aideth me?" He smiled. At least he would have Navi. In such a short time, he had already grown to like her.

Navi gave an audible, exasperated sigh, but smiled in return. "As long as you can listen to my words of wisdom, then sure. Now get going."

~0~

"This is really weird. I'm inside of a tree."

"Are you daft? You live in a tree!"

"That's different. This is, like, the Great Deku Tree's stomach or something. I'm Inside of a ginormous living, _talking_ tree. That's not weird to you?"

"No...well, fine, yes, but he's still a tree! It shouldn't be too weird."

Link sighed as Navi gave a final "humph" that ended the string of conversation. To him, it was very weird. The entire morning had been weird, and it wasn't even afternoon yet! But this was the weirdest thing by far. Inside a talking sacred tree spirit.

He had no clear idea of what he had been expecting, but he had not expected everything to be so, well, treelike. And the smell of the place was so...woody? Did that even make any sense?

But there were other, more strange features. Like how there was no source of light, yet light was present. It was a little odd; sometimes it worked so that it threw off one's depth perception, shadows would simply not exist. But, the light moved. Some places were brighter than others, but it was always shifting. As if it was reflecting water.

It was strange, seeing a room, too. A flat floor, which was smooth, the bowed walls rough, and a domed ceiling, as rough as the walls. The room, in and of itself, was not strange. It became strange knowing the room was inside the Great Deku tree.

And there were two things lastly that he thought strange. Two things that gave him pause and aroused suspicion. There was one other smell amidst the smell of wood. It was faint, but it was there, and small wafts of it were strong and foul. He cringed, covering his nose as one such waft of air drifted past. Navi too smelled it, covering her nose with the tip of his hat.

"Aurgh, what is that smell?"

"I don't know, but it's coming from there," he replied, and pointed with his free hand to the center of the room, where perhaps the strangest feature of all was.

"What...what is...is that...is that webbing?"

"Looks like it," Link replied, taking a few steps toward it. In the center of the room was a thick layer of webbing, which covered, he now realized, a hole. A very deep hole, but not so deep that they couldn't make out water below. And the walls looked like they were made from the process of digging. Scratches lined the edges where the webbing stuck

_What did this? How was this made? How did it get here?_

"How are we supposed to get down there?" he asked instead, looking up from the pit to Navi. She shrugged.

"How should I know? Use your wisdom."

"I'm asking you, the one who has the words of wisdom."

"Well then the first step is to break that webbing."

"Great, then what?"

"I don't know, break the webbing first,"

"How should I-"

"You have a brain, use it!"

He laughed and returned to staring at the webbing. No use trying to just break it, as it was readily apparent that this was very strong webbing.

He blinked, a thought dawning. Didn't spiders have two kinds of thread? The kind that wasn't sticky was a lot stronger than the sticky kind. So, he could probably stand on it, right? Maybe jump on it, if it was strong enough. Or maybe it wouldn't be. But that was the point.

But, it would be safer to test it first. It could be sticky after all. Taking a seed from his pouch, he dropped it onto the web. Drawing his sword, he reached out and prodded the seed, taking care not to touch the webbing. A sigh of relief escaped his lungs as the seed rolled a few inches. Sheathing the sword, he stepped onto the webbing, testing his weight. It sunk an inch or two, no more. He stepped to the center, retrieving the seed as he did so. The web sunk about four inches and the edges looked unstrained. Whatever made this made it well.

Navi simply watched the whole time, curious. She understood what he had done with the seed, but this she had not a clue. Her curiosity got the best of her.

"Uh, Link? What are you doing?"

"Thinking of whether I should try cutting the edges or jumping."

"Neither sound very safe, though."

"Do they have to? Besides, there's water below if I fall. The worst that can happen is the water is a little shallow or I do a really bad belly flop."

"Or both?" He nodded. She sighed. This kid really was either brave or stupid. "Well, don't die, you have a job to do."

"Speaking of which, what do you know about curse breaking?" he asked, drawing he sword again. He scratched the edge of the webbing in an attempt to cut it.

"Curse breaking?" Navi sat down on the floor beside the hole. She had to admit to herself, she didn't know much about curses, or breaking them. Just the basic principles. "Well, curses are a form of dark magic, and they can do a lot of things, none of them good. Breaking them is usually a lot of hard work."

"Do you need magic to break curses?"

"Not always. Some curses come in the form of monsters and beasts. Killing them effectively breaks the curse. Same thing if the curse is being carried by an item. You can destroy it and break the curse that way. If you want to remove the curse though, that takes magic."

"So, you think the Great Deku Tree knew what kind of curse this is? 'cuz I don't know any magic."

"I would imagine so, this is the Great Deku Tree we're talking about."

"I suppose..." He had made it halfway around the edge by now, putting etches in the strands. The theory was if he could weaken the strands enough, he could break it with his own weight. Already the webbing was sagging much greater than before, perhaps around a foot.

So this curse was either an object or a monster of some sort. The Great Deku Tree must have known he didn't know magic, otherwise he wouldn't have called him. In fact, he didn't think any of the Kokiri knew magic. So it would have to be an item or monster.

He prayed to the goddesses it was an item.

He heard a snap from behind. The web sagged another two inches. Then another snap.

He jumped, causing a another dozen snaps, and caught himself on the edge as the rest of the webbing gave way.

"Link?" Navi jumped into the air, hovering over the whole. Her moment of panic quickly disappeared as link pulled himself to a sitting position on the edge. He smiled.

"What? It worked."

"I can see that, Didn't I tell you not to die though?"

"Might've mentioned it. I'm not dead yet."

"Well you should be, if this is how you live!"

He shrugged, still smiling. Pulling himself back into the hole, he began to descend using the rough walls, which conveniently supplied hand and foot holds. Navi sighed, and followed after. She wasn't really angry with him, or even frustrated. Just how he did things...it irked her. But it was pretty straight-forward too. The logic was simple, and it worked. That, she liked. Now if only these plans didn't put his life at risk. She didn't want to be responsible for the death of a boy.

The climb was long and rough. The unnatural lighting faded away until it was dark, almost black. The climb grew easier as it went on though; the walls' holds grew larger, until he could sit inside them. While this made it easier to climb - he could rest periodically - his thoughts were troubled. What made this? It was as if whatever it was steadily grew larger. By the time he made it to the bottom it was massive.

It was a good thing he didn't let himself fall after all. The climb was farther down than he had thought and the water was only a few inches deep. Lesson learned: don't jump if there's water.

Most of the entire floor was covered in water. But down here, the ground wasn't flat. In fact, nothing was flat. The ceiling had tree roots sticking out, many of them chipped and scratched. The walls were rough and had a poorly chiseled look. And from where he was standing, he was looking over an underground lake, little islands of rock dotting the surface. The water was murky and brown, and the air here smelled worse than before.

"Aurgh, does this curse have to create such a bad smell?" He covered his nose with his tunic, looking around. With Navi beside him, there was ample amount of light to see to some degree. She tapped him on the shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"Over there," she said, pointing over to the right.

There was a door.

He stood there, transfixed. A door? In a place like this? And it was a big door. Very big. It was a good 5 or 6 times his height, and 3 or 4 times as wide. And there was no way to open it. He had seen pictures of doors before, and they all had handles or knobs to open them. He had never actually seen a door until now, the Kokiri didn't use doors. So, how did it open?

Carefully, he made his way over, until he was standing on dry ground, facing the door. He looked at Navi, nodding his head toward the door.

"How do we open it?"

She shrugged. "Beats me, I've never seen a door either."

He sighed, turning his head back toward the door. He didn't like this door. Something in the back of his mind kept telling him to run away from it. That whatever was beyond it was evil, and shouldn't be disturbed. A familiar feeling was creeping into his mind. A feeling he had felt only that very morning. He shivered as he unconsciously recalled the dream. Gritting his teeth, he willed it away. He didn't need to be thinking of such things here.

Navi caught sight of the motion. She didn't need to ask him why he did it, she was very near repeating his actions. The level of malicious intent coming from beyond that door was incredible. Beyond that door, there was a terrible, powerful curse. And the Great Deku Tree had picked a boy for this? She did not feel good about this.

Taking a deep breath, Link stepped forward, and touched the door with his palm. The two of them watched in amazement as, with groaning protest, the door began to rise on its own.

With another deep breath, he continued on.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Death's Hand**

Hunger.

Feeding, feasting, dining, indulging.

Hunger.

Ravishing, relishing, appetizing, appealing.

Hunger.

Gnawing, biting, scratching, chewing.

Hunger.

But wait. That smell. There was a new smell. More food? Yes, it was coming closer. She froze. It was so hard to stop eating, but it was necessary. She gazed with her single eye at the door, hanging on the ceiling with her strong limbs...all five of them. Food. Food was near. The block rose. So very near.

An odd sight. A fairy. Blue. She liked blue. She would be good food. What was that next to it? It looked young. Fresh. Whatever it was, it would be good food.

The block fell. The strange creature looked back. Why did they not show fear? They were trapped. They were food. The room grew dark once more. She could still see. The two creatures whispered. The big one pulled out wood and...a stinger?

Potential danger. But she didn't care. Her shell would protect her. And they were food. She moved forward. They looked up. They saw her. Now the thing showed fear. It knew. It knew it was food. Pleased by her prey, she fell to the ground. The thing stepped forward.

The nerve of it! Now she was angry. Food needed to act like food. She raised herself up, threatening it, challenging it, talons and claws flashing in the dark. Her shell in parts glowed. She liked the glow. It was blue. But that didn't matter. Food mattered.

Hunger.

Insatiable, ravenous hunger.

~0~

"Navi, help me or I swear I'll pluck your wings!"

"What am I supposed to do?! Fly into its eye?!"

"Anything, damn it! Anything!"

The thing gave a roar and charged him. He threw himself to the side barely in time, then picked himself up and bolted again.

He had not imagined he would have to fight something like this. This...thing, whatever it was, was the stuff of nightmares. It was like a giant bug, except it was mutated so it only had 5 limbs, had no antennae, and that massive singular, yellow eye really creeped him out. Oh, and it wanted to eat him. Very comforting.

At least he was able to see it. The room was dark, and the only sources of light were Navi, who was not helping at all given her uselessness - aside from light, she couldn't do a thing against this monster - and the monster itself. Something on its hardened shell gave it phosphorescent glow, bathing it and the room in a dim blue light, casting eerie shadows wherever it moved.

Not that he wanted to see it. If it was up to him, he wouldn't be near enough to see it. Ever.

The sword had proved useless, the monster's armor served its purpose well. All he had was a shield and a slingshot with seed pellets. He had no idea how a slingshot would be effective, but he pulled it out anyway.

He jumped to the side again, the insect beast thing barreling past in an attempt to squish him flat. Instead of running straight into the wall though, it began climbing up and onto the ceiling. He groaned in frustration, pulling out a seed and loading it. He had to find a spot, fast.

Then he saw it. The thing's eye. It changed. From yellow to red. Navi had given him his answer only moments ago. She wouldn't fly into its eye, but he could shoot something. Of the entire beast, the eye was most vulnerable. How had he not seen it before?

"Thanks for the idea Navi!" he called, and fired his shot, hardly even aiming. The results were instantaneous. The creature screeched loudly, and fell crashing to the ground. It was still alive, but disoriented, and hardly moving. Link wasted no time, stowing away his slingshot and drawing his sword as he charged forward. With a cry, he leaped the last stretch, over one of the arms of the beast, and stabbed the center of its eye. The beast roared in its fury, limbs once immobile springing to life, clawing at the deft figure as he dashed away. It rose back to its full height, though unsteadily, and once again began to climb the wall. Link pulled his slingshot out again, taking aim for the beasts' eye.

He wouldn't get a chance to aim. With sudden ferocity, the monster slammed into the pillar closest to him, shattering it. He jumped away, narrowly avoiding a chunk as big as himself. He felt his tunic tear into his right arm, and a sharp pain emanate forth, and he hissed in pain, wincing as he felt warm blood ooze. It was a slight wound, but even that could prove fatal in this death match.

"Damn it, where'd it go?!" He cried out, scanning the earthen roof above him. The fluorescent glow had diminished, and the source had somehow vanished. Navi arrived by his side, searching with him. She was scared, he could tell, though for her life or his, or both, he could not tell.

A crack echoed behind the air. Whipping around, slingshot drawn and at the ready, he took aim at... a rock? No, it was too smooth, ovular. A crack split the surface, and the thing began to move. Link pulled back harder, hardly believing what he knew it to be. An egg.

The shell shattered, revealing the miniature grotesque thing that mirrored its mother. Two more cracks were heard on either side. Without hesitation, he fired at the one before him, the pebble slamming into its singular eye. With an unholy squeal, it fell back and lay still. Whipping around, with uncanny precision he rapidly fire two shots to each. To his left the first shot shattered the shell and the second pelted its eye, and followed its sibling's fate. To his right the first shot was the killing blow, the second streaking into the dark.

Only Instinct and intuition saved Link then. With a cry, he leapt forward hitting the ground rolling. With a crash that shattered the rock below it, the insectile beast slammed into the ground where he had been only a second ago. Without pause, it rushed him, forcing him to roll away again. Raising his slingshot, loaded and ready, he took aim and fired as it whipped around. Pain seared his arm, causing his shot to veer away. The beast, seeming to smell victory, roared and charged again. He fired again, wincing as his arm trembled in pain. The shot bounced harmlessly off its armored shell, and he was forced to roll away again, narrowly avoiding a swipe from a claw.

"Link, get up!" Navi cried, watching the beast turn again. The distance was short; Link would have no time to avoid any blow. It was now or never. "LINK!"

The beast charged, and Link cried out as he pulled back and shot, feeling the pain and drawing strength from it, commanding his body to ignore it. The seed he had chosen found its mark. The monster Roared in pain as it stumbled forward over itself, its momentum too great to stop itself. Link drew his sword, rushing forward in a mad dash of adrenaline and desperation. Before the beast could fend him off, he leapt forward and stabbed the eye, repeatedly. Never had he ever wanted anything to die as much as he wanted this thing to.

~0~

The creature let out a piercing cry, amazed, astonished, and in pain. This thing was supposed to be food. This little creature was too small to be a predator. It was too small to be so strong. It was just too small. She was dying, she knew. It was the end for her.

But maybe death wasn't so bad. She was no longer hungry.

~0~

"It's dead right?" Navi asked, coming beside him as the only source of life and light in the room. Link nodded, breathing heavily. It had only lasted a few minutes, but it had left him physically drained and injured.

As if on cue, the dead carcass burst into flame, burning it away in moments.

"I don't think it's coming back either. Thanks again for the tip."

"Tip?"

"It's eye was its weakness. You gave me the idea."

"Oh...well, whatever, let's just get out of here."

"Yeah, let's."

~0~

"Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage, Link. I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes."

Link and Navi stood - Navi on his shoulder, Link on the ground - At the entrance to the glade once again. They were relieved to be in fresh air, and even more so seeing the Great Deku Tree in good health. While the climb out had been exhausting, Link still insisted on standing in respect. He took the praise silently, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Now, There is yet more I have to tell thee. Thou wouldst do well to listen, and watch."

_Watch? How do I-_

He never had to finish the thought. Darkness, from nowhere, crept into the glade and obscured everything from sight, even the Great Deku Tree, even Navi, though he was sure she was seeing this too. Everything was black. But it was not the fearful sort of darkness. There was no grim feeling, no wicked sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. None of that. It was just, darkness. Pure and without taint.

The Great Deku Tree spoke, his voice breaking through the darkness, strong and clear. And with his words, a vision began to form in the darkness around him.

"A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me."

Flames erupted all around, burning what was not seen. He could sense he was soaring through the blackness, though he could not feel it. A black horse galloped through the flames and darkness, and upon it a rider. A huge, imposing man, though hardly like any man he had ever seen or imagined. His blood-red hair flowed freely, whipping around and obscuring his face as he bent low over his steed. His skin, whatever wasn't covered by black armor, was a sickly green.

Now he showed fear, or imagined he did; he could not see himself. He could sense the evil this man possessed, blacker than the darkness surrounding him. He could imagine the hatred in this man's eyes, and joy of inflicting pain, the craving for power, and control, and domination. He could feel it all within his soul, and he despised it. He wanted it gone from him. His only desire was to flee.

And flee he did. As soon he had wished for it, he fell away from the man, or the man fell away from him. The flames remained as he faded from sight, the crackling of the fire becoming the only sound.

"This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for what is the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule, for it is within that Sacred Realm that one shall find the divine relic, the Triforce, in which the essence of the gods is contained."

The scene changed then. The fire and shadows vanished, driven out by the sudden eruption of white light. It was not blinding, and he had to assume he was not seeing these visions with even his own eyes. The light dimmed, bringing finer details into fruition.

And what a strange, mystical sight it was. Everything was grey, clouds and fog dominating the scene. Rain droplets fell from nowhere, going nowhere. They shined from within, producing their own small lights in the gloom. It was a beautiful scene, he thought to himself. He could watch this for hours and not be bored. It reminded him of rainy days in the forest, where he would lie atop a tree or house and watch the rain fall, never minding that he got soaked. It was refreshing, rejuvenating, revitalizing. It made him come alive.

Three specks of light shone from a distance, quickly growing larger and brighter. He quickly realized that each light was not a light itself, but something - or someone- that gave off that light. It was not so much a person, or three, rather, but three separate presences.

"Before time was begun, before spirits and life were begot, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule."

The three goddesses passed him then, for he knew now who they were, one after another. They were flashes of red, blue, and green, and gold, too. They traveled at such speeds that tails of light flew from their path that they travelled upon. He was travelling with them now, an observer of an event before even time was conceived.

The Great Deku Tree called their names, as if to acknowledge their divinity. Din, the goddess of Power; might and strength were hers. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom; order and law were what she maintained, and all knowledge was hers. Farore, the goddess of courage; life and soul were hers.

Then the voice of the Great Deku tree began his narration again, the vision aligning itself with his telling. From Din, a powerful burst of red light exploded from her, expanding far across the empty expanse. Then it came together, spinning, weaving itself, creating...

"Din, with flaming arms strong, created the red earth, and formed and cultivated the lands."

The earth was formed before his very eyes. He watched as the ground shifted, creating valleys and mountains, plains and hills. The raindrops gathered into pools and streams, becoming lakes and rivers. All of it done carefully by the work of Din.

But the earth was barren, and the heavens were empty. A radiating light shot across the sky above the earth, the clearest blue. The light encompassed all the earth, stretched forth into the skies.

"Nayru, pouring her wisdom upon the earth, gave the spirit of law to the world."

The light scattered, and revealed the work of Nayru. The sky was lit by the light of the sun, surrounded by the blue expanse. Wisps of clouds travelled slowly across, going nowhere but where the newly made wind took them. He watched as day became night, and witnessed the first stars and the moon. He looked upon the earth, and found it lush and green. Forests and grasses grew where they were permitted, as dictated by the law.

But active life - animals, people, insects - was bereft of the world. The world did not know creatures. And from the earth shot forth a brightest green, and from its source the light poured out, encompassing all the earth.

"Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms that would uphold that law."

The light dissipated, and the earth was revealed to bear all manners of creatures; on the earth, in the ground, in the sea and sky; spirits were formed, emissaries of the goddesses. They populated the earth, and they flourished.

Then he saw the three goddesses ascend, and come together at the highest point of the heavens. There was a great light, and the sound of a rushing of wind, and they were no more, but instead a glowing object remained. It was made of three parts, but it was itself whole. Each piece was a triangle, and each piece was connected to another on two points, so that the whole resembled an even larger triangle. And all of it was bathed in a gold light, for golden it was, and it spun slowly in its place in the heavens.

"The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And sacred triangles of gold remain at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles, the Triforce, have become the basis of this world's providence, and the resting place for this relic has become the Sacred Realm."

Then everything went white, then dark.

Link opened his eyes, before he even realized he was himself again. He breathed deeply, taking in the scents of the forest. He watched the clouds drift as light bathed his face. The rustling leaves of trees were all around him, and the grass beneath him was thick, yet soft.

He sat up then, wondering when and how he had gotten on the ground. A weight on his shoulder told him Navi had perched herself upon it.

He looked to the Great Deku Tree, a newfound respect for him, and everything else he knew he had taken for granted. He felt suddenly small and humbled before his revelation, his newfound knowledge. Everything was created by these three goddesses, and the Great Deku Tree, old as time itself, was able to testify to their wonders. He was a spirit, born of the goddesses, imparted wisdom and power. And he had now given that knowledge to him, in such a way that he would never forget.

"Thou must never permit that desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the Triforce... Thou must suffereth not he, with his corrupt heart, to enter in that Sacred Realm of legend..."

_Something's wrong. _Link rose to his feet slowly, for his body still felt like it was not his own. He would have to get used to that if that's what visions did.

But that was not the problem. The Great Deku Tree...something was off. The way he spoke was different. Perhaps it was the rasp that had entered his voice, and the strain, as if it was taing immense effort to speak. Or maybe it was he pause he was putting into his words. Or even perhaps some intangible cue that alerted his intuition. Regardless, he was certain now that something was amiss.

"That evil man who cast the death curse, upon me, and sapped my power..."

A chill crept into his spine. _No..._

"Because of that curse, my end draws nigh..."

"No..." The realization hit him, washing over him like a tidal wave. He couldn't accept it though. How could he?

"Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful...I was doomed before thou hath even begun..."

Tears welled up in his eyes, and his already weak knees gave way. He had broken the curse. He had saved the Great Deku Tree, hadn't he? He had done what few Kokiri could ever hope to do. And it had been for nothing. What was the point of making him do it if it meant nothing?

The Great Deku Tree...He couldn't just die, not like that. He just couldn't. He was their father, their teacher, their protector. And his. He had cared when no else, save Saria, did. He had given him a reason to stay. With him gone, that all was finished. And it was his fault, wasn't it? That's what everyone would say. It was his fault the Great Deku Tree had to die. No, he would not stay, he would leave before he could face that scorn.

"Yes, I shall pass away soon...but grieve not for me, for your efforts were not in vain, for by them I was able to tell thee of these important matters... This is now Hyrule's final hope...Link, go now to Hyrule Castle...where there thou shalt surely meet the Princess of Destiny..."

It took everything he could muster to stop the tears from flowing, and he willed himself to composure. The Great Deku Tree, even so close to his demise, was instructing him. Like a final wish, his last will. And he would hear it all.

He considered his words then. He was to go Hyrule Castle, and meet a princess. How many princesses were there? He had heard of Hyrule Castle, but never before considered where it was or what it looked like. But The Great Deku Tree was commanding him to do this, and it would be done. He nodded, looking up to the ancient spirit before him.

"Take you this stone upon you, and carry it always; that which the man desired so much as to cast this curse upon me..."

There was a flash of green light that filled the glade, and Link was forced to shield his eyes from it. Within seconds the light faded, and when link lifted his eyes, he was met with an amazing sight.

The Kokiri's Emerald. The Spiritual Stone of the Forest.

It was an object all kokiri's knew of, but none had seen. It was a legend, a myth. A story passed down through centuries. Yet here it was before him, as real as he was. Here before him, and all the descriptions of it he knew of did not compare to the truth.

The centerpiece of the object, the Emerald itself, was completely rounded and smooth, a perfect sphere, and it glowed with a fiery brilliance from within. It was held within a gold casing that was purer than any gold he had ever seen. It wrapped around the sphere, first from the top, thickening toward the bottom, and then split into two tendrils that wound toward the center, efficiently cupping the stone so that it was secure. The thicker, bottom portion extended out away from the swirl, creating a vague leaf shape.

It hovered, circling, a few feet before and above him, so that if he stood he would be able to stretch out his hand and take hold of it. Well, the Deku Tree was giving this to him. He rose steadily, testing his strength, and was relieved to see it was returning swiftly. He took hold of the stone, and found it surprisingly heavy for its small size; it could fit into the palm of his hand. He looked at it for only a few moments, before placing it within his spare, empty pouch. He would appreciate it later.

Now the Great Deku Tree's voice was more strained than before now, and it was quickly growing softer. He spoke in earnest, trying to say everything he could with his strength before passing away. "The future depends upon thee, Link... Thou art surely courageous... Navi, trusted fairy, aid Link in his fulfilment of my will... I... Entreat ye, Navi... Good... bye..."

His voice faded, and with it all sound. Silence dominated the glade and the forest surrounding. And with it a coldness swept through, and he knew that it was not just him; every creature living in the forest knew. Every creature that was graced by the ancient spirit's power felt it.

The Great Deku Tree was dead.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Exodus

He remained in that glade for a long time. He said nothing. Neither he, nor Navi. She knew for now to leave him be. But she did not leave him. She was now bound to him, and he to her. She was his companion, his confidant, his aide, and his friend.

So she remained a silent comfort. In a sense, they were there simply for each other. She was hurting just as much, though she did a better job of hiding it. She was quite familiar with death, with her kin, mostly. The Great Deku Tree was a loss that no one could have ever expected, however. He was timeless, as old as the world, and was expected to continue to exist until the end of time. But his time was cut short.

She stared at Link, his face obscured by his mid-length hair. The Great Deku Tree placed so much faith in him. Even to the point of death, he had charged Link, and her, with a task. She knew not his reasons, could not perceive his wisdom. She could feel that this was the beginning of something life-changing. And he had chosen this boy to be placed into the hands of fate.

Several hours passed before Link willed himself to action. It was evening now, the sun somewhere on the horizon, obscured by the forest. The sky was purple, the clouds contrasting orange from the little sun left. The warmth of the day was fading and replaced by a cool breeze welcoming the night. He rose, and walked out of the glade. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was worried, anxious, afraid even, of what the others would say when they discovered what had happened. If they hadn't already guessed. But at the moment, he did not care. Let them do as they wished, he was leaving. He would have even if the Great Deku Tree had not commanded it. But he had, which only gave him more reason to do so.

As he came to the entrance to the village, he felt his feelings sink even further. Mido was there, waiting for him, a mix of emotions on his face he could not quite place. Mido would just make things worse. The pity he had felt before was gone, replaced by a contempt he had not known he possessed.

It was Mido who spoke first, ever the bold one, ever more pompous.

"Link..." he began. He let the name hang in the air. It was the first time he had ever spoken his name without adding some kind of insult. His voice trembled slightly, whether in sorrow or anger he did not know. He stopped a few feet short of him, staring straight into his eyes, hoping his eyes would be enough to tell the truth.

There were others then, he realized. Only a handful. At their doors, on the dirt paths. All stopping to stare at him. Some had looks of anger. Others had their eyes red from tears, like his. There was no one in between.

He had to say something. Anything. "Mido, I-"

"What by the spirits did you do, Link?! The Great Deku Tree is dead, isn't he?! We all felt it, did you do it?! You must've, you're the last one who saw him! You're nothing but dirt; it's all your faul-"

"Enough!" Link cried, his sword in his hand, tip inches from Mido's throat before he realized it. He made no move to strike, only threaten. And it did the trick. Mido made no impression to speak further, his mouth hanging open in mid-word, his expression shock, all anger flushed from his face.

"I did what I could to save him, you piece of keese dung. I did everything I could, but it wasn't enough. He was cursed, Mido, and he was going to die whether I broke the curse or not."

"Cursed?" Mido squeaked out. There was a trace of doubt in his voice. Link wouldn't take chances on that doubt building.

"The Great Deku Tree told me."

"It's true," Navi interjected, lifting off Link's shoulder into the air between them. "I cannot say why the Great Deku Tree acted so late, but he did not die quietly. Even unto death, he gave us two final commands and charged us with the keeping of an item."

"I-"

"Cannot believe an emissary of the Great Deku Tree?" She was stern in her words, unyielding, challenging him to retort.

He did not. He was silent, staring first at Navi, then at Link. He huffed, regaining his previous composure.

"Fine, go do whatever you have to do. But I'm still not forgiving you for this!" In a swift motion he wheeled around and began walking away.

"Fine then, I'll be leaving the forest first thing in the morning."

Mido stopped short, nearly unbalancing and tripping over himself. He wheeled about even faster than before, shock and disbelief on his face.

"You're what?! Oh, no no no no, you are _not_ doing any such-"

"And how are you going to stop me?! This was my command, Mido."

"The Great Deku Tree told us-"

"That rule is no longer mine to observe. No one is permitted to leave the forest, on punishment of death. No one but me."

"B-but-"

"But nothing. I am leaving, Mido. Nothing you say or do will stop me."

Link sheathed his sword, and walked right past Mido, who still gaped at him like it was the first time seeing him. He said nothing, nor did he stop him. He walked on, ignoring the stares, a comment here or there. He went home, and went to his bed.

It was a long time before he slept.

~0~

The predawn hours were silent, save for the occasional owl hoot and bug chirps. The night was cool, and the air was still. Clouds obscured the moon, and a faint fog was just visible, growing thicker as the morning approached.

The last two served well in masking Link's passage. He wouldn't have minded some wind to mask the sound of his steps, but there was nothing to gain by wishing. So he simply tread softly as he could.

He slept only a few short hours before rising, and wasted no time in preparing to leave. It was grim, silent work, and any words spoken by himself or Navi were hushed and barely a whisper. A single candle was lit during preparations, and even that was covered to dim, all to ensure secrecy. He packed only what he felt he would need, all nearly which could fit on his person: sword and shield, slingshot, seeds, nuts and greens to last a day or more, and the very clothes on himself. He brought only one extra bag, for the food.

So, satisfied, he left, Navi flying ahead to the edge of the forest. He did not turn back. He did not know how long it would be before he would return. Or even if he ever would.

A motion ahead startled Link, forcing him to drop to a low crouch. Secrecy was his goal; he must not be seen. He remained still for several moments, breathing through his mouth, ensuring his presence was not known. Then, slowly, he crept forward, inching as he did so off the road. If it was someone, they would be looking on the road.

He wasn't totally surprised therefore to find the road leading out guarded. He supposed it made some sense, probably Mido's doing. He mentally sighed. At least there was only one. Moving off the road entirely now, he crept over to a nearby house and swept around the back, facing the exit again. To his immediate right was a short ledge, and he frowned at this. That would only make him more visible. Unless...

Thinking quickly he ducked back behind the house, then jumped up onto the ledge, there was another, much greater ledge to his right, but that was of little concern, in a moment it would grow dark with vines, and he would use that for temporary cover. Running silently at a crouch, he reached the vine wall and flattened himself on the ground, waiting for any sound to alert him that his cover was blown.

None came.

He picked up his head, looking towards the guard. He did not move, save for his breathing. He sat cross-legged right in front of the tunnel portion, only a few feet set him apart. Somehow he would have to slip between that space undetected. With another mental sigh, he picked himself up, and continued crouch-walking, until he reached the far end, another even greater ledge. Well, this was a valley, in a sense. Now he was directly adjacent to the exit. This was the hard part, now.

He lowered himself off the low ledge gently, then started forward, paying close attention to every step he was about to take. He hugged the wall, using it for balance as needed. Several times he had to stop and let himself simply breath, forgetting in his need for silence to do so. His heartbeat hammered in his ears, and he was certain that he should not be the only one hearing it. He pressed on.

He slipped past the guard without incident, and silently left the village behind.

~0~

There was a single bridge over a small canyon of the Lost Woods that marked the entrance - and exit - of the forest. And for the first time in his life, he would be setting foot on that bridge, with the intent to fully cross it.

He came at it at a run, confident now that no one would hear his footsteps, so far from the village. It would be only a few steps, and he would be over it. It came into sight, quickly growing larger. His breathing was steady and even, and his heart beat evenly. He was calm, he realized, unafraid of his departure from his former life. Like he had known all along this would one day come to pass.

He came upon the bridge, and he suddenly slowed. He did not know why he did, but it seemed right to do so. He was halfway across when his intuition kicked in. Someone was here. Before he could even stop, a small voice broke he night silence.

"So you are leaving..."

He knew that voice. He had heard her voice and laughter only yesterday. How could he have forgotten? _Shades, what have I done?_

"Without a goodbye, Link?" He couldn't tell anything from her voice, so he forced himself to turn around and face her.

She stood by the mouth of the tunnel, to the right of it. She leaned lightly against the bridge's rope railing, her hand resting against it. Her face bore no expression - no arched or furrowed brows; no smiles, frowns or pursed lips; no reddened cheeks or pale drained face. Nothing.

But her eyes told everything.

There was hurt. And seeing it was an unexpected blow to his gut. There was sadness, cutting through him like a knife. There was anger, looming over him, ready to drop.

But there was no blame, nor hatred. Did she understand?

"Saria..." He couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

Saria shook her head, sparing him the attempt. "You don't have to apologize. You did what you thought was right, and you did what you had to do. I can't argue with that."

"But, I thought, with the Great-"

"The Great Deku Tree? You thought I would think less of you? I know you Link, you would never hurt anyone willingly, especially the Great Deku Tree."

His head hung as silence passed between them, the dawn slowly approaching. He had no idea what to say to her. That was part of the reason he had forced himself not to think about saying goodbye, he supposed.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing he could say. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her saying it.

Her eyes softened then, the well of emotions draining out. "I know. Just so you know, if there's ever a next time... Don't leave without saying a word. Even if you don't know what to say."

He smiled a little then. It was just like her to figure him out. "I'll be sure to remember that."

Another pause of silence.

"You know, Link, I knew you would have to leave the forest. Someday. You're not like me and the others; you're different, somehow."

"How does that make you believe I would have to leave?" he asked, looking up at her. He knew he was different, that was pretty obvious. He had grown up a Kokirian, but he never felt he was one.

Saria stared at him, wondering. She knew he would have to leave, for two reasons, both secrets. She knew how he had come to be in the forest. She knew why he would eventually have to leave. The Great Deku Tree spoke of it once to her. But she couldn't tell him. He would learn in time, he had said. But when? She wanted to tell him, because she was his friend.

Instead she smiled and shrugged. "I don't know, really. Something told me you would. Intuition, I guess?"

"Intuition, huh?" He looked at her closely, unsure whether to believe her. She rarely would shrug something off, and every time she did it made him feel like she was hiding something. In the end though, he dropped it, shrugging himself. "Well, you've always been good with that. What else has your intuition revealed to you?" he asked, smiling.

"That we'll always be friends, no matter what," she answered, returning the smile. She moved for the first time then, reaching into her side pouch and removing a strangely shaped object. She approached Link and held it out to him.

"I finished making this for you, a few days back. I was going to give it to you yesterday at the festival, but...well, I guess it's a parting gift, now."

It was an ocarina. He recognized it instantly from the odd egg shape with the small protrusion on the thicker end that made up the mouthpiece. Just as he specialized in the art of slingshot, Saria was well known for her playing skills with the ocarina. She would spend time playing every day, and any parties or festivities held were sure to include her music.

Recently he had become a sort of student, trying to learn how to play himself. He wasn't very good at it, not yet anyway, but he enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed the time spent with Saria. She was patient with him, and laughed when he would suddenly veer off key or play the wrong note. He would laugh too, and trudge on. He never had his own ocarina to practice with though.

He smiled, taking it in his own hands to observe its craftsmanship. The wood was smooth and polished, and the holes to cover were perfect circles. He could tell based on the holes this was based on the c Major scale, just like Saria's. On the mouthpiece the crest of the Kokiri was embossed and painted green. It fit perfectly into his hands, like it was made exactly for him and him alone. It even had an adjustable string just below the mouthpiece to fit it around his neck. A lot of time and care was taken into the crafting of this musical instrument.

"Now you'd better take care of it, you hear? And practice every day; use the lessons I taught you and-"

She cut short as Link surprised her with a tight, quick hug. "Thank you Saria."

He pulled away before she could do anything, so she contented herself with a smile. "Come back and visit if you can, Link, ok? You might not have ever have truly belonged here, but this forest is your home. Your roots are here. So when you go out, be proud, and make the Kokiri tribe proud."

"I will, I promise," Link answered, placing the ocarina around his neck. "Give Mido my regards; He's going to hate me even more now that I'm leaving."

"Of course" she laughed. "It'll pass though, I'm sure. Things won't be as fun with you around."

"But life will still go on," he replied. She nodded, but said nothing. The sun was rising now, somewhere on the horizon. A new day. Within the course of a single day, his life had gone to being normal, to leaving the forest, his home, with no guarantees of returning. This was certainly new.

The silence between them lengthened, causing link to shuffle awkwardly. Neither really knew what to say now.

"Well, ummm, I guess I should go now. Navi's waiting for me at the edge, so yeah."

"Yes, you should go, I have to go back and help everyone get settled down."

"Good luck with that, I guess...Bye." He gave a small wave, backing towards the exit.

"Goodbye Link. Remember your promise."

He smiled, then turned and walked through the tunnel towards the exit. She remained standing where she was, lost in her thoughts.

"Goodbye...Link, Child of Destiny," she whispered. "We will meet again...someday..."

A single tear fell from her face as she turned and walked back towards the village.

~0~

_So, it begins. Great Deku Tree, my friend, I shall honor your wish. I shall watch over this child as he ventures forth on his quest, and may the spirits favor him, as one of the bearers, and a child of destiny. Rest in peace, Father of the wood._

He ruffled his feathers, and unfurled his great wings as he prepared for flight. The wheels of fate were beginning to turn, and he, Kaepora Gaebora, would see them spin as they had not for a long time.

~0~

_~ End of Part One ~_


End file.
